Betreyal for the Best
by AceBlaziken63
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his closest friends friends with the exceptiion of Max, May and Alexa. They have been gone forneight years now, but return to prove to world that they are a force to be reckoned with. Restarting his journey with new foind passion, Ash travels with his companions across the regions. The only thing standing in his way, are the traitors, and a new group of evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so by the title, y'all know it's a betrayal fic. Now I wasn't planning on doing this until after my other fic, Power Awoken was somewhere around the middle of the tournament. I know it's not very original, but this has become a cliché not in a bad sense more as in, if you write one that stands apart from all the others, then you truly are a good writer. So with that in mind, I wanted to tread my feet in the cool water. The second reason as to why I wrote this is because I had to get it out of my head. While trying to write for my other two stories, I usually do it at night which means I easily get distracted by new ideas. This kept popping up and clouded my brain with ideas on it.**

**Now I warn you, although we are way past the Unova League, everything is canon up until that point. It goes back to canon after the League. Now with that being said, gen six still exists and will be present in this fic, it's just that Ash never traveled there canon wise. Trust me, because I like Serena, and Clemont and Bonnie a little, they will be in the story. They'll just have a different way in which Ash met them.**

**Finally my last point. Since I brought up Serena, you May wonder whether or not she is the pairing. Well no. This fanfic has my all time favorite shipping tied with Pearl...Advance! I know I may have disappointed some of y'all, but don't worry, when the time is right, I'll write a fic for the other shippings on my fav list. To know which ones I will do, look at my profile. By the way did y'all get the pun?**

**Anyway onto my new story...Betreyal for the Best.**

****(*)****

Our young hero Ash Ketchum has finally arrived home. It took him a while especially since after he Unova League, first he travelled the rest of Unova, then the Professor told himnhe could take a cruise home. The past two months were spent traveling through the Decolora Islands, a chain group of Islands that led from Unova to Kanto. Along the way Ash had met and remet with friends. One in particular decided to travel with him after of his winning the Unova League. We see atop the hill top, joining him are his ever loyal buddy Pikachu, and his new friend Alexa.

"Hey Pikachu, it's great to be back isn't it?" Ash asked. His little yellow powerhouse only nodded with content and excitement.

"Hey Ash, don't forget the whole town is throwing you a party later tonight. All your friends will be here, including Iris and Cilan." Alexa said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe it, after four years I finally won a League. I knew this last battle was going to be hard so I brought in the calvary. Trip was no Paul or Tobias, but he wasn't to be taken lightly. His training methods were very effective and provided fast results. That serperior gave us hell though. In the end though we pulled through. I mean I remember as if it was yesterday." Ash said.

_Flashback_

_"And Krookodile is doooown! Trip's serperior has beaten TWO of Ash's pokemon already. He is down to his last one who hasn't battled at all folks. And to think Ash had a 3-2 lead bringing out three other pokemon from out of Unova. His Pikachu and his Krookodile were both taken down by that serperior and let me tell you folks, it looks raring for more." the announcer said. _

_Ash sighed as the announcer finally stopped. Then he smirked as he enlarged his final pokeball. _

_"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this guy since I just brought him as a safety precaution but that serperior of yours is really strong Trip. Now he wasn't my first choice for my final pokemon, but the other one I had in mind probably would've been over kill. So, Sceptile I choose you!" Ash said throwing his Pokeball _

_Once the figure in the Pokeball took form, a large, bipedal, green lizard-like creature stood on the field. He had slender but toned arms with a strong blade portruding from both. His underbelly was red in color and he had red pouches under his sharp yellow eyes to match. His big thorny and bushy tail shining as if polished. To top it all of his composure gave that of coolness and only magnified when he picked a twig off the ground and stuck it into his mouth._

_"The final battle is between Sceptile and Serperior. Trainers are you ready. Then battle...begin!" the ref declared._

_"Alright Serperior, start thi-" "Sceptile rush in with Dragon Claw!" Ash yelled interrupting Trip's command. _

_Both trainer and pokemon were shocked as Sceptile disappeared in the blink of an eye, and in the event of another, appeared in front of Serperior and struck him with glowing, blue claws._

_"Sceptile keep it up!" Ash yelled. _

_Sceptile continued his on slaughter of Dragon Claw. Trip was still shocked at the power and speed of this pokemon. Before today, he never thought someone from the 'boonies' would be this good. Ash had dominated most of the match and it wasn't until Conkledurr had come out onto the field that he really did anything. Even though having battle once already, Pikachu still took down his Conkledurr. The only reason Serperior had beat it was because of Pikachu being to tired. Then there was Krookorok, who would've been a formidable opponent had it not been for his type disadvantage. Yet he still dealt some damage on Serperior. _

_"Seeeerrrr!" Serperior screamed as he was launched into the wall. Having heard his pokemon, Trip snapped out of his trance and glanced at Serperior. He was badly beaten, but not hurt. He could still win this. He would win this._

_"Serperior use Coil and then launch yourself of the wall." Trip yelled. _

_Serperior began to curl itself uo into a tight sprin right on the wall and then launched himself straight at Sceptile. He sped forward like a bullet slicing right through the air._

_"Now attack using Iron Tail!" Trip yelled._

_Serperior's took on a metallic sheen as it swung its tail across and slammed it into Sceptile. The momentum of the attack kept sending Serperioir to the opposite wall._

_"Great what am I supposed to do now. Wait!" Trip thought._

_"Serperior use Coil before you hit the wall to spring back!." Trip yelled._

_"Sceptile use Energy Ball to launch yourself into the air." Ash said surprisingly calmly. _

_Sceptile obeying its friend and master, launched itself into the using Energy Ball on the ground right before Serperior passed through with a metallic tail. Once in the air, he kept going up and up._

_"Serperior angle yourself when you use Coil to launch yourself in the air." Trip said._

_"Perfect. Sceptile, use Acrobatics to meet him and then use Brick Break!" Ash yelled. _

_Sceptile sped of in the air, performing flips and turns before meeting Serperior. The two fell to the ground, Serperior using its tail to minimize the fall as Sceptile kept pushing. They fought for dominance and Serperior smiled as he began to push Sceptile back, that is until Sceptile smirked. He brought his hand back and angle it above Serperior's head, before crashing down onto his skull. Sceptile leapt back as Serperior fell down, unconscious. _

_"Serperior is unable to battle, Sceptile wins! This means that red trainer Ash Ketchum is the winner of the final match and the Unova League!" the referee said."_

_Flashback End_

"After that I couldn't believe it. I mean I had finally won a league. I was happy for a lot of the time, but then I rremembered one thing. The Elite Four. The good thing was, I have a max of one year before the next Vertress Conference begins to challenge them. " Ash said as they entered Pallet Town.

"Sounds good, so what are you going to do now until you challenge them?" Alexa asked.

"Well I was thinking I would do some extensive training for about eight months. Then travel to Unova and go through Victory Road which will take a month and a half. Finally in the ninth month I'll challenge them." Ash said.

"Great! Now were's your home so we can get started on that official interview you still owe me." Alexa said.

"Oh it's right up ahead. Actually I'll race ya."Ash said before he sped off.

"Does he really think I'm going to do that? He may have won the league at the age of fifteen, but he has a long way to go in the category of growing up." Alexa said.

Ash kept running until he was at the gate, once past the gate he literally jumped up the two front steps and knocked on the door. Instead of the usual bone-crushing hug from his mother, he was met with a mallet to the face when the door opened.

"What the Hell Misty? Why the fuck would you hit me in the face with your mallet, when I haven't even done anything yet?!" Ash asked as he brought his hand up to his bloody nose while Alexa ran to his side.

"Because Ketchum, I want you to leave right now and never show your sorry ass face here again!" she yelled.

"What the He-" he began saying, but it was then that he noticed his mom. She was tied up, gagged, and unconscious. The rope appeared to tight on her and was cutting into her skin. Her face also appeared as if she had been beaten. There were many bruises all over her cheeks and they appeared swollen. Her eyes were puffy and a bluish color. She appeared fine everywhere else, but her breathing was staggered meaning she might've had some ribs broken.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MOM?!" Ash yelled as he ran towards his mother.

"Well she didn't want to go along with what we were doing, so we shut her up. We think you're weak Ketchum and your mom being in this condition helps our point. She couldn't even protect herself just like you couldn't even win a damn league until five years after your journey. You don't deserve to be a Pokemon Trainer so just give up." Brock said making himself known.

Ash was surprised, until he looked around the room. All his friends and closest rivals were there. Misty and Brock led them. The rest were Tracey, Dawn, Kenny, Barry, Zoey, Stephan, Bianca, Cilan, and Iris. The one who affected him the most though was Dawn. He hadn't figured it out until recently, but after a talk with Alexa, he learned that he loved Dawn Berlitz. Well know he actually had loved her, she had just broken his heart and not even know.

"Now, to make sure you don't ever train pokemon again, we're going to hurt you to make sure you get what we're saying." Trip said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Hearing that everybody lunged at him and began beating mercilessly. Ash on the other hand did nothing. He couldn't do it. He couldn' hurt the people he considered friends. All he did was protect his mother from further harm. They, seeing their opportunity, hurt him in anyway possible. Punch after kick after after slap after whatever else.

Horrified by what she saw, Alexa stood there. She wasn't strong enough to do anything, and her pokemon couldn't help lest they hurt ash and Mrs. Ketchum. She began tearing up as she watched Ash suffer and groan in pain, before running off in search for help.

Two siblings were walking towards they Ketchum household. They were in sight when they noticed a woman running out. Deciding to act first, they rushed towards the woman, asking what was happening. She described the scene and the two were mortified. The older of the pair, a girl with brown hair, a green bandana, and orange outfit began to cry. The younger boy, deciding to act in anger instead, released two pokeballs instead. Out came a humanoid figure, and a black hyena like creature.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic to restrain everybody!" the boy yelled.

Ash was still feeling the beating until it stopped. Looking up weakly, he saw three people and two pokemon. His saviors Max and May. He smiled before he passed out.

****(*)****

That was eight years ago. Max quickly had Gardevoir teleport everyone else away after dealing with the traitors. He then went to Professor Oak's lab where he and the Professor gathered all of Ash's pokemon and left, taking the Professor with him. We now arrive with a group of people standing together in the Pallet Town cemetery. They looked down at graves. The grave of a Delia Ketchum, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, and Professor Samuel Oak. Everybody in silence until the lead man spoke two words.

"It's time." he said.

****(*)****

**Ok so what do y'all think. I'm still kind of iffy on this, but I just decided post now, fix later when people tell me what might be wrong. Anyway as you can see I took a more violent and different approach on this. There will be more violence, hence the rated M, but to make this clear right now, I will NOT do lemons. I wouldn't even know how to write one.**

**Anyway review and give me some idea on what pokemon Ash, May, Max, and Serena should have.**

**Aceblaziken63 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome! It's a pleasure to have everyone here!**

**Darker Ash: Shut up and start the story already.**

**Me: I can't because I have some business to take care of with my viewers. Now where was I...agh! May get Ash out of here! Geez, freaking has the love of his life, family and friends that actually care about him, yet he's still a moody crybaby. MAX WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!**

**Max: Uhhhh, you were supposed to answer to reviews. Can I leave now? May is having trouble controlling Ash after what you said.**

**Me: Sure, I don't know what he's complaining about since he still gets to see his closest friends and still has his mom. Anyway in response to Zombyra, I truthfully do not consider the Orange League as a major league. If it was, then how come Nintendo never made that a game? So really, I think it's like College to NFL football. Then in response to Saiyan-styles, I modified it and you can see it did not include Gary in the group. He was off in Sinnoh still learning under Professor Rowan. Ok so Serena do the disclaimer!**

**Serena: Aceblaziken63 sadly, does not own us or any other worldly reference. Now can you stop bossing us around. I told you this wouldn't work!**

**Me: -_-**

******(*)******

The group began the to walk out of the cemetery. It had been eight long years since five people in this group had been seen. They were presumed dead and many lost hope. Others still searched, but always eneding in vain. The grouo walked in silence, knowing that there was no need for words. They walked through Pallet all the way to the famous Oak labs.

Once most had given up hope, the young Gary Oak was devastated. He had lost not only his best friend, butbhis grandfather and person he considered a mother. Although this wasn't the first time he had suffered. At the young age of seven, he had lost both his mother and father. Professor Oak adopted him and his sister althought she became ill with depression soon and once again, the Oak family faced devastation. This time though, Gary had nobody to turn to, so instead he dedicated his life to continuing his grandfathers research. Since that time, he has been Kanto's regional professor, and one of the best ever.

The lead man knocked on the door quietly, but also strongly. When the door opened, the man behind it raised his eyebrows in surprise. He saw a group of eight dressed in black as if they had been at a funeral. The four men had the fitting suit with a black trench coat over it with a hat that covered their face. The four women wore black dresses with very dark veils covering their faces.

"May I help you?" Gary asked uncertainty in his voice.

"Well yes you can. For starters you can give me my old position back, and come give your grandfather a hug." the second man said removing his hat.

Although the years had gone by, he did not change much. The man still had the spiky top hair although whiter now. His faced altough showing more wrinkles, looked younger than before. His eyes shone with a passion for new things and knowledge. Gary didn't hesitate at all once he saw those black eyes, he knew the man was speaking the truth.

"Grandpa what happened to you? Who are these people with you and where have you been? When I heard the news that you, Ash, and Mrs. Ketchum disappeared I rushed over here. Misty and Brock said that it happened the day Ash returned. He came back and y'all had a party, but later that night the three of y'all just vanished. They searched with the police for d-" he said but didn't finish as the biggest man yelled in anger punching a hole through the wall.

"I can't believe after everything that they did, they lie to you and pass it off as them not having done anything. They makenme sick!" Ash said as he punched the wall again, making the hole larger.

"Hey what's the big idea punching a hole through the wall of my lab?! What is wrong with you?!" Gary asked.

"Gary calm down. May, Max take him away and calm him down." the Professor said.

"Alright Professor. Come on you knucklehead." May said dragging the man away as the third man walked behind the silently.

"Look Gary I'll explain everything inside alright. So can we come in?" the Professor asked.

"Oh, uh sure thing Gramps." Gary said as he led them inside, looking questionongly at the taller woman of the three left.

****(*)****

With Ash, May, and Max.

"Ok May I might've overreacted back punching the wall and all, butni just can't beli-" Ash said but was cut off as May pressed her lips against his passionately. Ash taken back at first, quickly follows her example and begins to kiss back. The kiss is passionate, but daring as both allow entrance into the others mouth fighting for dominance.

"Uhm, the next time y'all want a makeout session, CAN Y'ALL NOT DO IT WHEN I'M HERE!" Max yelled.

The two stopped, but continued to play affectionately with each other ignoring Max's remark. They continue until Max gave an impatient grunt and launched a three-colored aura sphere at them. Both dodged flawlessly, smirking at Max for his failure.

"It's a shame you still can't weild the power off white aura Max. I mean, you just used that aura shpere out of annoyance. You can't let the three negative feelings cloud your mind, especially when you want to use white aura." Ash said.

"Ash stop lecturing him. We came to talk about you. Remember, you're not alone in this. The day they betrayed you and hurt your family, they betrayed us as well. Besides this won't help in the case of Mimey. He wouldn't want you to allow anger control your judgements, especially not when you destroy things or possibly hurt somebody." May said.

"You're right. But still, the nerve they have and I can't even talk about what they did to Mimey. Poor guy, but at least he didn't suffer long." Ash said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. I still remember when your mom told us what happened. I can't even believe they would do that. I have nightmares sometimes about what she told us. I still remember it clearly." Max said.

_Flashback_

_Ash awoke with a groan and his body ached all over. It didn't help that when he groaned, a certain brunette came rushing over to him, bringing him into a bone-crushing hug._

_"Ow! Easy May I'm still hurt you know. Anyway where's my mom and how is she? And where are we?" Ash asked having May let go of him._

_"She's fine. She's just crying over something. As soon as she woke up she began crying, but she wouldn't tell anybody what was wrong until you woke up. Professor Oak has been trying to comfort her, but nothing is working. In fact, Max just went to them and Alexa is resting. We're in my room in Petalburg right now." May said. _

_Right on cue, six people walked in through the. The two newcomers, are the Maple parents, Norman Maple and Caroline Maple. Everyone situates themselves around Ash and May as best. May takes a hold of Ash's hand, but he quickly releases himself of her grasp. May looks at him questioningly, but also with a tace of disappointment and hurt in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry May it's just my hand hurts is all." Ash quickly lied hoping she would buy it. May, although still somewhat disappointed, nodded her head in understanding. Once all were quiet, they directed there attention to Mrs. Ketchum._

_"Ash, before you came and helped us...Mimey tried to protect me...and since he got in the way...they began beating him! They wouldn't stop, Brock even grabbed a knife and began to stab him. After about ten minutes, they stopped. He was severely wounded. Bruises all over his b-b-body, cuts, g-gashes, and s-stab wounds. Blood s-s-spilled e-everywhere, but s-surprisingly, he was still a-a-alive. I w-walked over to h-h-him and knelt d-down. H-He said s-s-something, right b-b-before he died, I-I-I'm not sure, b-but I t-t-think he s-s-said t-take care!" she sceeamed as she went into a fit of tears._

_Ash on the other hand was shaking. Not out of sadness, but out of anger. He was envolped in a red aura and shook very violently. _

_"Ash please stop shaking. Please you're scaring us" May pleaded, but Ash just continued. May tried to touch him, but Ash suddenly lashed out knocking May to floor and ran off. _

_"Ash!" May yelled as she ran after him. Max tried to follow, but was stopped by his father putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Max stopped, but stared cautiously out the room door._

_Flashback End_

"You guys still haven't told me about what happened after you left." Max said.

"Max we already told you Ash and me don't want to share that with anybody other our parents and Professor Oak. Besides, I don't like talking about certain parts." May said pouting.

"May, how many times do I have to tell you, you're the only girl I will ever love. I don't even care about her. I realized that what I felt for her, doesn't even compare to what I feel for you. Besides, your the one who saved me from becoming a cold, heartless, monster." Ash said lovingly as he pulled May into a passionate kiss.

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS SHIT!" Max yelled.

"Max don't say curse words. You may be eighteen, but you're still the little nerd of a brother I knew. Now let's head back." May said as she and Ash started heading back hand in hand.

****(*)****

At the same time with the others

"Okay Gramps, where the Hell have you been and who are these people?" Gary asked.

"Come now Gary, I know it's been a while, but don't tell me you don't even recognize the woman you considered a second mother." the Professor said.

Gary's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face the tallest of the three women. He could faintly see a smile under her veil before she lifted it up. Her face was somewhat pale with high cheekbones. Some of her auburn colored hair fell to her side, but what made him tear up, were her eyes. Those eyes that whenever he was sad as a little kid, he would look up and see those eyes. He couldn't believe it as he ran and gave a hug, she returning it.

"Wait. If your here Mrs. Ketchum, then those that mean you're Ash?" Gary asked as he turned to face the other man in the room.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. My name is Clemont" he said as he took off his hat. He had blonde hair slicked back into spikes at the bottome. His glasses had swirls and he was somewhat tanned. He had a small nose and a round face.

"Come on Gare-bear, don't tell me you can't even remember your best friend" a deep voice said startling everyone.

For the third time today, Gary stood shocked. At fist glance he couldn't believe the person who had spoken was Ash. But as he looked closely, a lot of this man features were similar to Ash's. This man had wild, untamed, raven black hair. although the "Z" marks under his eyes were gone, you could still see a faint trace of them. The thing that never changed though, were his eyes. His chocalate brown eyes that shown with passion. Wait no, these eyes give off a feeling of betrayal, pain, and then at the bottom is the passion.

"Ash, Gramps, what happened. The only reason I know that y'all who you say you are, is because of your eyes. But Ash's his eyea show more than the passion he has for his friends and family. Why?" Gary asked.

"Well Gary, I'll answer your question but first, I'll ask you a question. What have all my former traveling companions and friends said about us disappearing?" Ash asked.

"What do th-" he was about to ask, but Ash interrupted him.

"Just answer the question Gary." Ash said coldly.

Gary nodded. He did not want to hear Ash speak like that again. It felt dark and cold, not typical of the Ash he knew.

"It's like I said before. as soon as I heard younthree had disappeared, I came over here to Kanto as fast as I could. When I arrived, it had already been a week sinxe y'alls disappearance. I asked everyone that was still here, which were Misty, Brock, and Dawn, what had happened to y'all. They told me that before you came, a bunch of them had prepared a party in celebration of you winning the Unova League. They said that you had arrived and that everything as fine. Finally about four hours later, they noticed you, Mrs. Ketchum, and Gramps had disappeared. They began searching for y'all all through the night, but they never found a trace of where y'all might've gone off to." Gary said.

Ash was shaking in anger again, but managed to control it as he asked another question.

"What May and Max? What did they say about them?" Ash asked.

"They said that they never showed up. They thought that the reason you left, was to look for them. And then later Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum went in search of you." he said.

"I can't believe they would lie to you, especially after what they did to me, my mom, and Mr. Mime. Gary what did they tell you happened to Mr. Mime?" Ash asked as angry tears stained his face.

" They said that he never came back after they set out in search of y'all." Gary said unnerved by Ash actions.

"Well do you want to know the truth? They killed him. They killed Mr. Mime!" Ash screamed infury as tears streamed down his face.

Mrs. Ketchum, May, and the other two women broke down as well, but with tears of sadness. Ash just continued, rage and anger filling his voice growing louder with each word.

"They planned to hurt me, and when my mom refused, they began attacking her! MR. MIME TRIED TO PROTECT AND DIED DOING SO! AFTER THAT THEY CONTINUED ON MY MOM. THEY GAVE HER A CONCUSSION, MASSIVE INTERNAL DAMAGE, AND CUTS ALL OVER HER BODY, BUT THEY DIDN'T STOP THERE! When I arrived they began to attack ME! THEY DOWNGRADE MY DREAM, INSULTED MY MOM, and one of them even broke my heart without even knowing." Ash finished quietly tears now flowing down his face like a river.

May rushed to him envoloping him in a tight and loving embrace. As soon as she did, a pink aura sorrounded her then Ash. Ash immediately calmed down, but he was still crying. Despite everything, he still continued talking.

"If it wasn't for May and Max arriving soon after, I'm sure they would've killed us. Max saved us at the moment, and May later saved me from myself. If it wasn't for those two, I'd either not be here, or I'd be a heartless being who wouldn't be able to trust anyone. I still have trouble trusting new people, but if they're were anything like these three, then they quickly gained my trust and care." Ash said directing the attentioned to Clemont and the two other women.

Gary was beyond shocked. He care raised his hand up to his face to wipe away the silent tears that fell down.

Silence quickly took over. Evrybody was just trying to calm back down. May and Ash held each other. Clemont was holding the smaller of the two women, and the rest were silent as they all watched Ash and Gary. Finally when all was right, Gary spoke again.

"So, uhm how exactly did you meet those three?" Gary asked referring to the afore mentioned trio.

Ash smiled a bit as he became immersed in his memories before speaking up.

"Well, the taller of the two women you should know as well." Ash said as the women took off her veil.

Gary stared at her. She definitely looked familiar. She had honey blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, a nice, small cute nose. Wait did he just think cute nose?

"Uhm, sorry but I don't seem to recall who you are." Gary said.

The women just smiled. "That's okay, Fathead over there didn't recognise me either. It's kind of sad though, I thought I meant more to you and Ash Gary. But apperantly, living here until the age of six, and being best friends meant nothing to y'all." she said as a lone tear started to fall down her face.

Gary was shocked. This couldn't have been the same girl. That girl was a whiner, crybaby, all of the above. Yet this one seemed much more patient and graceful.

"No Serena please don't cry. I just thought that you might nev-." Gary said but was inturrepted by an angry Serena.

"You thought what?! That you would never see me again? That I didn't exist anymore? Well tell me Gary, what was it that you thought?!" Serena yelled angrily.

Gary was speechless. This definitely was not the same girl, yet it was. This girl was definitely fiercer and he liked that, but also seemed afraid of that fact. She was always a cute one in her eyes, but now, her anger made her beauty exert more. He was still silent as she continued to send a death glare his way. That is until a certain raven haired hero began laughing like a wild man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S READY TO KILL ME!" Gary yelled.

After about ten more minutes of ash laughing like a wild man, he looked at Gary like he was an idiot, and then at Serena.

"Okay Serena, you can drop the riot act. We need to get down to business. Gary, the last young woman with us is Bonnie, Clemonts younger sister. We'll cover introductions later, but I really can't wait okay?" Ash said.

Gary nodded dumbfounded at what had just occured. He had jist been tricked, itnroduced to a golden blond haired girl, and commanded at the same time. Finally he just nodded too confused to talk.

"Good, do you have Scott's number? I have a little proposition for him." Ash said slyly.

"What's the proposition?" Gary asked idiotically.

Ash just smiled as he spoke seven words.

"I'm taking the Legendary Master's League challenge." Ash said plainly.

****(*)****

Me: So the group has reunited with Gary and they have told him the truth. It also appears that Gary is attracted towards Serena, I wonder where that could be headed? And what is that challenge Ash spoke of?

Ash: Why are you asking questions for stuff younalready know?

Me: Because it's to leave my readers with some after thoughts FATHEAD! Speaking of Fathead, the name is the nickname of one of my closest friends, because his he's as thick as the Fatheads are big. Now R&R, flame, do whatever, Hell pissnyour pants out of excitement. Whatever floats your boat.

Aceblaziken63 out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back my faithful readers! If y'all read my other fanfic, Power Awoken, then I am sorry, but I am having writer's block for it and I have been very busy, thus the lack of updates. I just late Tuesday/really early Wednesday updated my second fanfic, Kanto's Champion:Beginning.**

**Anyway, enough of that, time to talk about this story. I realize I haven't made the most pogress, but I just wanted the first two chapters to set up the rest of the story. Now I'm pretty sure the main question right now is, what is the Legendary Master's League. Well read to find out. **

**I will also cover some of Ash, May, and Max's team in this chapter. If y'all want me to add more, I will have a ten pokemon limit, in which you may leave only ONE for each person in your review. Well except for Max, he will have a twenty pokemon limit. That means that the first ten pokemon suggested will be accepted for Ash and May and the first twenty will be accepted for Max. During the press conference section, the story will be written as**

**Reporter One: "Blah blah blah". Then Ash or whoever is on the receiving end of the question will answer normally as in, "May, I love you." Ash said.**

**Anyway, without further wait let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference. There, I said it happy.**

**Chapter 3: A Conference Surprise!.**

***(*)****

Gary stood dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Ash was serious in taking on the toughest trial for a pokemon trainer to date. There was a reason that it was called the Legendary Master's League, only four people had ever beaten it and two were the current Champions of Sinnoh and Kalos.

"Ash, do you even know what the Legendary Master's League is?" Gary asked, doubtful that Ash really knew what he was talking about.

"Of course!" Ash yelled all too seriously. "It's the most difficult challenge to date for trainers. They must win all regional leagues as well as beat the Elite Four and Champion of said regions. They must also beat the four minor leagues and their Champion, and then defeat Scott's six frontiers stationed in every region. Finally they must win a World of Legends Tournament." Ash said, his tone serious yet determined.

Gary couldn't believe it, how did Ash know what he was talking about? Only the regional Champions, Elite Four,...and professors knew of the League!

"Gramps, do you really think Ash is capable of taking on such a difficult challenge? I mean, I am correct in assuming you are the one who told Ash of this? No one else should know in this group apart from you." Gary said staring intently at his grandfather, father figure, and most trusted person to him.

"Gary, I do believe that Ash can succeed in the League as do the Champions of the six regions. That's not all though, May will partake in the Coordinator's Exhibition." the Professor said.

Gary stared in disbelief for the umpteenth time this day. To think May would participate in the hardest Coordinating Contest ever. To reach it is just as difficult as one must collect a total of sixty ribbons from the six regions. The next Coordinator's Exhibition is in five years so that means May has just five years to collect SIXTY ribbons!

May seeing Gary's pensive state, took a guess at what could possibly be tearing him.

"Gary, I know what you're thinking. I only have five years to get all the ribbons, but you don't have to worry. I'm more than ready and able to take on the challenge." May said reassuringly.

Gary nodded and looked around, observing the rest.

"What about the rest of y'all? What are y'all going to do on this journey?" Gary asked looking around at everybody.

"I want to take on Scott's frontiers. Serena wants to create a bigger, better team of fire types to take over Malvas spot as the fire type Elite Four member of Kalos. Clemont wants to travel just to see the technological opportunities of each region, and Bonnie wants to travel around and build a greater team of electric types so she can resume Clemonts responsibilities as the Lumoise City Gym Leader." Max finished quickly breathing heavily from his long explanation.

"Well it all sounds legit. Now about giving you that number Ash. Ash? May, where did Ash go?" Gary asked confused as the raven haired trainer had disappeared.

"What do you mean where is Ash? He's right he-... Oh my Arceus where did Ash go?!" May screamed as she started to frantically search around.

Gary was dumbstruck at the girl especially when she lifted the couch on which almost everyone was sitting on, with ease. She continued her frantic search completely ignoring the Professor as he tried to talk to her.

"Uhm May? Hello May? May if you would come down, I know where Ash went. Ma-" "MAY!" Max yelled interrupting the Professor and May in there futile attempts.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PIPSQUEAK?! CAN'T YOU SEE MY ASHY JUST SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED?!" May yelled loud enough to get a response from a certain raven haired hero.

"What are you talking about? I only went to the restroom. Professor, did you not tell them like I asked you to?" Ash asked.

"Well I tried, but as you know, not even you can control her." the Professor stated in his defense.

"Well you have a point on that, but I know exactly what will calm her down." Ash said, a smirk creeping up on his face. He casually walked up to May, ignoring the death glare, she was sending to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She growled from the contact.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you dare try and kiss me. Not while I'm mad at you." May hissed.

"And why not? All I did was go to the restroom." Ash said normally.

"Well, THE LAST TIME YOU WENT TO THE RESTROOM, YOU LEFT FOR KALOS BY YOURSELF AND DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY!" May yelled directly in his ear.

"Look I said I was sorry. Besides I left a note saying I needed time to think after what happened when we first talked about the incident." Ash said, trying to justify himself.

"Yeah and the only good that did was make me worry and love you more." May responded annoyed by his attitude. "Besides that doesn't excuse the fact that you left. It took us six months to find you and you put me and your mom through so much pain. Ugh, why am I even saying this to you? We've had this conversation so many times before yet you never will underst-" May was silenced as Ash pressed his lips against hers. May was taken aback, but enjoyed it nonetheless. When they parted, Ash looked dearly into May's eyes.

"And like I told you everytime, I love you, and will never hurt you again." Ash said sweetly causing May to blush.

"Well all right. I guess I do tend to over react in these situations." May mumbled embarrassed.

"It's alright, I would've done the same with you. Although not as crazy." Ash chuckled out as May playfully punched his arm.

"Well that's all great and dandy Ash, but you wanted something from Gary." Max said interrupting the couples moment.

Ash quickly returned to the task at hand while May was filled with anger towards Max, mumbling stuff along the lines of "Stupid impatient brat." and "When were alone I'm going to show him a world of pain.". You know, the usual.

"Right Max, so Gary do you have Scott's number?" Ash asked completely ignoring May's rude and inappropriate comments.

"Of course Ash come right this way." Gary instructed walking out of the room and towards the lab. The rest quickly followed and were amazed at the lab they saw today. This one was completely updated and no longer had the oversized computers and all the extra stuff which cluttered up the place. The extra space allowed for more lab tables, bookshelfs with books, and other stuff which nobody excpet maybe the Professor could identify. Gary and the others stopped in front of the new phone while Gary punched in the number.

"See, me and Scott contact each other frequently and discuss the trainers and coordinators out in the circuits right now. We discuss who we think will be able to win leagues and Grand Festivals, who is best to challenge Scott's frontiers, and trade information on bad trainers who mistreat their pokemon and such." Gary explained as he waited for Scott to pick up. Not a second sooner and the screen showed a rather portly man wearing a Hawaiian pineapples t-shirt and sunglasses.

"Hey old friend. What can I do for ya?" Scott said coolly.

"It's not what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you." Gary responded earning an reassuring nod from Scott to continue.

"But before I tell you, whatever profit comes from this I want fifteen percent. Do we have a deal?" Gary asked seriously.

Scott sighed and stared intently at Gary, somewhat annoyed.

"You are the regional professor of Kanto, teach at Celadon University, have a radio show, and travel around the world giving lectures and such throughout the regions, yet you still want more money?" Scott asked rhetorically.

"Well the same could be said for you Mr. Bought fifty percent of the pokemon league stock last week." Gary retorted smugly.

"Ugh, fine. But you only recieve ten percent plus a bonus thousand." Scott said very annoyed.

"Great cause you won't regret it. Now, you might be wondering who the people behind me are?" Gary asks earning a nod from Scott. "Well they're the people I like to call, The Betrayed. They're a group who diappeared about eight years ago. Three are from here in Pallet, two are from Petalburg, and the other three came from Kalos not long after. Can you take a wild guess at who they are?" Gary asked smugly.

"Ugh, damn you. Can't you just tell me?" Scott asked earning a shake of "no" from Gary.

"Fine, just give me a minute to think." Scott said as he shut off all other outside influences and began to think.

_"A group called "The Betrayed". Whom were betrayed eight years ago and disappeared from it. Well I don't know about anybody who was betrayed. Though there is the other fact of where they were from before they were betrayed. Three are from Pallet Town, two are from Petalburg City, and the last three joined them afterwards and are from the Kalos region. I don't have many Brains in Kalos so I won't know much about those three. As for the other five, there are only three people that I know from Pallet that disappeared. But it can't be those three, they were found dead. Or were they. Gary did mention they were betrayed so maybe his friends lied about him and they used three fake bodies that they burned. Well, I can't be sure, but I'll give it a go. Though if it is them, then Gary is definitely right, I will profit greatly from this."_ Scott concluded as a smile crept up on his face.

"Well, I can only think of three people who disappeared from Pallet, as for the rest, I'm not sure. Although, would I be correct in assuming that the three from Pallet are Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, and Professor Samuel Oak?" Scott asked, hoping his suspicions would be true.

Gary just smiled as he left the chair.

"You always were one of the sharpest men in the world Scott." Ash said as he beamed at the portly man, sitting down in the chair.

"Ash Ketchum. Well I don't know were to begin. Who are the other five with y'all? Why did Gary call you The Betrayed? Were have you been all these years? And most importantly, have you been keeping up with your training?" Scott asked grining his trademark cool grin.

Ash growled at the second question, but quickly calmed down. "Well you see Scott, the reason that Gary called us The Betrayed is because that's what we are, well except for the three from Kalos." Ash said. He then continued to explain what had happened to Scott. The incident with Mr. Mime, What they did to Mrs. Ketchum, and what happened since Ash arrived with Alexa. Scott was bewildered and infuriated, especially since Scott had personally allowed Barry to train under his father.

"As to what we have been doing, well it answers two of your questions. We've been training." Ash said simply.

"Really? Wait, what do you mean by we?" Scott asked.

"I mean "we" as in May, Max, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and I. We travelled all over the six main regions and others training in the harshest environment they offer. One of the best places was Orre beacuae of all the deserts and mountains." Ash said causing Scott to raise an eyebrow.

"So May, Max, this Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were the other people in your group. So exactly how strong are y'all?" Scott asked very interested to hear their response.

"Put it this way Scott, if each one were to challenge a regional Champ, they could give them a run for their money." Professor Oak spoke up.

"Really now? Hey, it's great to see the legends are alive. I really am glad that y'all are alright. Well then Ash, since y'all are so strong there must be a reason you called. So what is it?" Scott asked.

"Well you see, I was wondering on wether or not you could call a press conference tomorrow here in Pallet, say maybe at four?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Well yeah I could make that happen, but why?" Scott asked curious at why Ash would want this. He used to hate publicity.

"It' simple really. Me, May, and Max are declaring our return to the world by each going for a goal. I want to be the fifth person to conplete the Legendary Master's League, May wants to collect all sixty ribbons and win the Coordinator's Exhibition Tournament being held in five years, and Max wants to defeat all six of your Battle Frontiers." Ash explained.

He watched in joy as Scott literally jumped out of his chair and pressed his face against the screen.

"Are you completely serious Ash, because I could make billions off of sponsering y'all and this will also be the oppurtunity of a life time for y'all. Y'all will be able to prove you are the best there ever was!" Scott exclaimed unable to contain his excitement.

"Exactly! Now the world will see that Ash Ketchum and friends are not pathetic!" Ash yelled back, the excitement getting to him.

"Alrught but in all seriousness, this is a big deal. It is about four thirty right now, so I can have the news out by about seven. I should be able to get the conference sheduled to happen at four, and then all that leaves is to make sure y'all behave y'all selves and look presentable. Since this is going to take a while, I have to start planning now, it was great talking to you Ash bye!" Scott said hurriedly ending the call.

"Alright so all that is going to be taken care of. What do we do now?" Ash asked casually. As soon as he did, both his and May's stomachs growled loudly.

"Well I can see why y'all are made for each other. Some things never change." Gary said chuckling heavily.

"Oh really Gare-bear. Like you're any better." Serena retorted, smirking at the look of disgust Gary had from the nickname.

"Fine I'll shut up. Let's just get y'all settled." Gary said sadly.

The next hour was spent cooking dinner, fixing room accommodations, and adjusting the pokemon. It wasn't an easy task as Ash, May, and Max had gained more than they originally had, and Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie definitely had quite a few.

Ash had many ranging from all the regions.

From Kanto he had; as always Pikachu, an Espeon, Charizard, Blastoise, Bulbasuar, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, thirty Tauros, Lapras, Primeape, and Pidgeot rejoined him, a Gyarados, Nidoking, Alakazam, and finally a Gengar.

From Johto he had; Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, Heracross, his shiny Noctowl, Donphan, Skarmory, Scizor, Crobat, and a Tyranitar.

From Hoenn he had; Sceptile, Swampert, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Manectric, Sableye, Dusknoir, Metagross, and a Salamence.

From Sinnoh he had; Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Abomasnow, Gliscor, Buizel, Garchomp, Drapion, Toxicroak, Electivire, and a Rhyperior.

From Unova he had; Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Leavanny, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Scrafty, Krookorok, Sawk, Zoroark, Unfezant, Hydreigon, and a Golurk.

And to top it all of, from Kalos he had; Frogadier, Fletchinder, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Barberacle, and a Gogoat. Surprisingly, a Lucario stepped out of semmingly nowhere and stood by Ash's pokemon.

May, although maybe not as much as Ash, had many pokemon as well. She had; Blaziken, Glaceon, Beautifly, Umbreon, Snorlax, Delcatty, Blastoise, Venasaur, Meganium, Feraligator, Exeggutor, Rapidash, Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Azumarril, Jinx, Kanghaskahn, Lapras, Dewgong, Ursaring, Ariados, Ampharos, Miltank, Jumpluff, Bellossom, Ludicolo, Masquerain, Mawile, Altaria, Chimeco, Spinda, Lunatone, Milotic, Gorebyss, Mismagius, Gallade, Luxray, Vespiqueen, Stoutland, Gothitelle, Emolga, Lilligant, Swoobat, Swanna, Swasbuck, Mienshao, Volcarona, Delphox, Vivillion, Dedenne, Sylveon, Meowstic, Hawlucha.

Max had about thirty eight pokemon so far.

He had; a Sceptile, Gallade, Crobat, Breloom, Flygon, Ludicolo, Charizard, Nidoking, Exeggutor, Lapras, Jolteon, Dragonite, Heracross, Tyranitar, Typhlosion, Ampharos, Ariados, Forretress, Kingler, Mamoswine, Empoleon, Staraptor, Floatzel, Bronzong, Weavile, Houndoom, Serperior, Seismotoad, Gigalith, Braviary, Haxorus, Scrafty, Chestnaught, Tyrantrum, Clawitzer, Noivern, Pyroar, and a Aegislash. For the third time in that moment, a Lucario appeared next to Max's pokemon.

Now although the next three did not have as many pokemon, they still got noticed greatly.

Serena had; a Delphox, Fletchinder, Magmortar, Torkoal, Infernape, Arcanine, Macargo, Heatmor, Darmanitan, and a Flareon.

Bonnie had a bit more. She had; a Dedenne, Heliolisk, Galvantula, Emolga, Rotom, Electivire, Pachurisu, Plusle and Minum, Lanturn, Ampharos, Magnezone, and a Raichu.

Finally, Clemont had the the least. He had; a Heliolisk, Chestnaught, Diggersby, Raichu, Zebstrika, Dedenne, and a Voltorb.

"Wow I cannot believe how well trained these pokemon are. So big, stunning, and for lack of a better term, awesome." Gary said astounded at all of them.

"Well what do you expect Gare-bear? They were trained by the best. Anyway, dinner is ready." Serena said causing Gary to cringe at the nickname and Ash to drool at the mention of food.

****(*)****

"So Ash, you never did tell me how you met Clemont and Bonnie." Gary said making conversation at dinner.

"Oh right! Well you see, I had left on my own to the Kalos region to prove I could do something. It took some time though as Charizard was flying me there. After about four days of really roughing it out, we made it to Lumiose City.

_"Ok Charizard, start your decent here. This is the region Professor Oak was talking about. Now as soon as we reach land, we're gooooooooonnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa!" Ash yelled._

_As he had distracted Charizard and Pikachu by talking to Charizard, the trio did not notice a Thunderbolt attack fired towards them. They started spiraling down, Ash and unconscious from the attack and Charizard weakened. He attempted to steady himself, but with the free fall, Charizard spun around instead and Ash fell off his back, plummeting to the earth. _

_"Roooooaaar!" Charizard yelled as he used all his strength to catch Ash. Quickly flipping over the best he could, Charizard took the blunt of the fall and immediately fell unconcious upon impact. Pikachu was luckier landing on Charizard and not taking much damage from the fall, until he was knocked out cold from a giant fire in the shape of the kanji for fire._

When I woke up, I was chained to a wall in some sort of lab. Pikachu and Charizard were nowhere to be seen and I began to panic. I was wondering why I always ended up unconscious and somewhere unfamiliar where I went the past few days. After about some time I finally heard an explosion.

_"BOOM!" Ash heard as the door was blasted off its hinges. Out of the smoke came twp humans and four pokemon. A teen about Ash's age and another teen about two years older lead a Charizard, Pikachu, and two mystery pokemon. Wait those weren't just any Charizard and Pikachu, those where his Charizard and Pikachu!_

_"Charizard! Pikachu! What is going on here?! Why are my pokemon with you?!" Ash yelled in anger. The two humans became slightly unnerved when an unsettling, red aura began to surround his body._

_"Look buddy we came to rescue you. This the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont and I am Calem. You are in Lysander Labs as a prisoner. We at first infiltrated the lab to stop Lysander from activating the ultimate weapon of destruction and unleashing it on Kalos. When we did, we quickly cleared the place and in one of the rooms, your pokemon were being held prisoners. We battled a few scientists and finally liberated your pokemon and many others taken by Team Flare. Your Pikachu quickly ran away followed by Charizard who grabbed your belt on the way out. We just caught up to them as they blasted the door down and my only guess is that Pikachu here picked up your scent to find where you were at. I gotta tell ya, those are some strong pokemon" Calem finished, conplimenting Ash and his pokemon._

_Meanwhile as Ash listened to the story, Charizard and Pikachu had released Ash from the chains and helped him back to his feet. Charizard quickly handed Ash his Pokebelt stepping back as Ash released his other pokemon. Out came four more pokemon. A Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Floatzel._

_"And might I add that those are some powerful looking pokemon as well." Clemont added as Calem whistled in awe._

_"Thanks, but let's get out of here. I'm tired of the bad things that have been happening to me recently." Ash said somewhat angrily as he ran out the door. The others followed him, releasing there pokemon as well._

"After the whole incident, I challenged Clemont to a battle at the Gym and won." Ash finished.

"You might want to add greatly. It was a four-on-four battle, yet I only defeated one with my third pokemon and barely at that." Clemont added sadlfully.

"Hey that's not important anymore. If you were to battle Ash right now, Ash might still win, but It'd be a lot closer than a four to one loss." Bonnie added lifting up Clemont's spirits.

"Alright Ashy-boy. I want to see if you're really as tough as you say, so I challenge you to a battle right here, right now." Gary said.

"Oh Gary, you do not know what you have gotten yourself into." Professor Oak said.

****(*)****

Gary and Ash stood opposite each other with a pokemon at the side.

"Espeon may the aura strengthen you!/Go Umbreon!" Gary yelled out.

"Come on Ashy-boy. Why do you still fight like this. You're Espeon is at a major disadvantage." Gary mocked.

"Really Gary? As the greatest Pokemon Professor since your grandfather, I would've thought you would realize type matchup means nothing. Oh well, guess I have to prove you wrong here." Ash said smirking at Gary's reaction.

Gary couldn't believe it! He was the one that always did the taunting and made Ash lose his cool! Him! Not the other way around! Finally he calmed down. _"This will definitely prove interesting" _Gary thought.

Clemont raised his hands as he was forced to referee since no one else had come outside to watch.

"Alright! This is a one-on-one battle between Gary Oak, the challenger, and Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master. The battle will stop when one sides pokemon is unable to battle. let the battle...begin!" Clemont yelled.

Ash quickly sprang into action before Gary even had a chance to assess the situation. "Espeon use Miracle Eye followed by a five percent Psychic." Ash said calmly almost as if he was uninterested.

Gary couldn't even blink as before he knew it, Umbreon was thrown back and struggling to get up..

"We won't take that! Come on Umbreon you can do it!" Gary yelled and was thoroughly happy when Umbreon sprang up with a shout of its name.

"Alright we're going to go all out! Use rapid fire Shadow Ball, then a Feint Attack and finish off with Iron Tail!" Gary yelled out. He smirked as the onslaught quickly sped to Espeon.

"Espeon taking every hit except for the Iron Tail. Counter it with your own Iron Tail!"Ash said smirking himself.

The Shadow Ball barrage struck home creating a cloud of dust around Espeon. Gary watched intently, hearing a clash of metal and before he knew it, Umbreon was thrown out, unconscious.

"Umbreon return! You did well old friend." Gary said sadfully as he put away Umbreon's pokeball. He couldn't believe the Ash he knew was this strong, yet at the same time he could. He smiled cheekily as Ash emerged from the smoke.

"Great job Gary. To be honest, you lasted longer than I thought. I thought the Psychic was the finisher, but no. Umbreon managed better than many other pokemon." Ash complimented.

"Thanks Ash that me-" "Guys come quick! The news is talking about the prees conference!" May yelled from the door interrupting Gary.

It didn't matter though as Ash, Gary, and Clemont rushed inside as fast as they could. By the time they reached the living room inside, they only caught the anchorwoman signing off.

"Aaawwww man. We missed it!" Ash yelled childlishly.

"Calm down Ash, we recorded it. Now here watch." Delia instructed as they put on the report on once again.

"Hello welcome back! This is Marian Marianas with this special news report. Scott Heisman, owner of all six Battle Frontiers and very good advisor and sponsor of the Pokemon League has called a press conference tomorrow at four in Pallet for all major news stations, papers, and social media. He has a very big, important announcement having to do with the return of "The Betrayed". They are a group of trainers who he believes will be the greatest thing to happen to the circuit since Ash Ketchum was in it. To learn more, watch the live press conference at four tomorrow. This has been Marian Marianas bringing you your daily news alert." Marian finished.

All were silent until finally Ash sprung up and lifted his fist up high in excitement. "Yeah! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed in pure excitement.

"Alright Ashy, but if everything is to go right, then we have to get to bed right now. Besides, we can have a little fun while everybody else is down here" she said the last part barely a sexy whisper so only Ash heard. Well the pokemon heard as well, but they remained ignorant as if nothing happened.

"Alright! Uh, I mean awwww fine. Goodnight everybody!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed to his and May's room followed by a giggling May.

"Well that was weird." Max concluded. Everybody else sweatdropped at his ignorance and continued watching the television.

****(*)****

Meanwhile, in the Pewter City Gym, a group of adults were all in the living room. They were a particular group as they had betrayed Ash and were talking about the news report. That is to say, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Morrison, Barry, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, and Stephan. Dawn was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

"So, do you think they were talking about them?" Misty asked fearfully.

"I don't know Misty, but I don't think so." Brock said.

"You're such a little kid, of course they were talking about them! Who else would Scott classify as "The Betrayed"?" Iris asked sarcastically. This sprung up a heated arguement between everybody. Although they had banded together to hurt Ash, they slowly drifted apart over the years. The only reason they were together now was to discuss one person, Dawn.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Brock yelled.

"Look, there is only one way to see if it was them. We have to go to the conference tomorrow." he said as he left.

****(*)****

"Master are you ready, the event is about to start? I must also warn you, all of your old "friends" are here with the exception of the blue haired whore." Lucario said normally.

"Lucario remember, speak to me through aura, DON'T call me master, and don't use foul language, even if that's what _they _are. As for them being here I know what to do." Ash said coolly.

"Yes Master." Lucario said with a snicker.

"Luca-" "ASH! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" May screamed at him. He quickly rushed out onto the stage that was set up in the town square, followed by Lucario. Pikachu was with Mrs. Ketchum hiding. He looked around and spotted the traitors in the way back, then drew his attention back to Scott as he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, with me right now is the famous Professor Gary Oak from right here in Pallet and the group we both have labeled as "The Betrayed"." Scott introduced.

"Now what are the starting questions?" Scott asked, anxious to get started.

Reporter 1: Why do you believe they are "the greatest thing to happen to the circuit since Ash Ketchum?

"Simple, because I know them personally since before their exile, and the great Professor Samuel Oak, who is here today in his lab, even believes so." Scott said.

At the mention of the once thought dead Professor, half of the reporters went running in the direction of Oak's Reaserch Labs. "Any other questions before "The Betrayed" are introduced" Scott asked nervously.

Reporter 2: Who are "The Betrayed"?

"Ah that will be answered by the head of their group. That being said, may I introduce the leader." Scott said, moving out of the way as Ash stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are known as "The Betrayed", because we were betrayed by our closest friends. But today, I Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, May Maple, Max Maple, and as you have already heard, Professor Samuel Oak have returned as ourselves. We are also joined by Serena Williams, Clemont Limone, and Bonnie Limone. Are there any questions?" Ash asked as he and the rest pulled down their hoods, knowing what was about to happen. The remaining reporters went crazy as Ash let them have fun, waiting until he heard the right question. When he finally heard it, he silenced everybody by booming "Stop!" very loudly and deep into the microphone.

"The first question I will answer is "Why were y'all betrayed?". Well I'll tell you why. After I had won the Unova League and returned home, I was expecting a welcoming party. What I got though, was a confrontation from my closest friends except for Alexa, May, Max, and Gary. They had called me weak, that I was worthless and sucked. They hurt me greatly, but I was rescued by May and Max. Alexa, the reporter from Kalos I met in Unova, had found help in them. Those who betrayed me, us,...are here right now! They are right back there in the ridiculously large black coats!" Ash said menacingly.

Everybody gasped as they turned and saw a large group of people who stood frozen in their spot, as they had tried to leave. Misty who had enough of the silence, let her big mouth speak again.

"Aww fuck this!" she yelled as she threw down her coat.

"You may have known it was us Ketchum, but that still doesn't change the fact that you're a sorry ass bitch!" she screamed rather unethically and ill structured.

"Yeah! I bet you we can still beat you after all this time! You were always a little kid!" Iris yelled next, taking off her coat.

Ash scoffed at their stupidity. "Please. I have kept up with y'all over the years. The only one who has furthered their career is Dawn and she's not here to help y'all out now is she?" Ash asked sarcastically and chuckled afterwards.

"Oh really? Well if you must know, she no longer has any association with us after we FORCED HER TO BETRAY YOU! She couldn't stand the sight of us after we made her betray, THE PERSON SHE LOVED AND STILL DOES TODAY!" Misty yelled.

"WHAT?!" Ash and May screamed in surprise.

****(*)****

**And that's all he wrote! Literally that is all I wrote because this, was, THE PERFECT CLIFFHANGER! Fret not, this is still Advanceshipping, so I don't want any raging on that. Anyway I want to thank NY514, Knight of Kanto, Zombyra, Jordan Cross, majoramiruddin, Saiyan-Styles, novaking2832, and another reader who I was not sure if that was their username, for their reviews. **

**Don't forget to give me some pokemon you might want the group to have in your reviews. First come first serve. **

**R&R please.**

**This is also off topic, but has anybody been watching the English dubbed anime. It's still somewhat disappointing, but in my opinion way better than the BW series, especially on how it started off. I also like how they brought back the original opening lyrics and song, although not all the way through and modified, and the original Team Rocket motto. **

**Anyway, Aceblaziken63 out! **


End file.
